1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone case having a detachable cable. More specifically, the invention relates to a mobile phone case having a detachable cable which is used to connect the mobile phone to a personal computer or a mobile phone charger for allowing the users to conveniently carry the cable received and stored in the mobile phone case.
2. Description of the Related Art
The mobile communication methods generally includes personal communication system (PCS), code division multiple access (CDMA), or global system of mobile communication (GSM), and they allow users to have a voice call or text messaging, even when they are moving, by using a portable mobile phone device commonly called as a mobile phone.
Recently, mobile phones have become wide spread and popular and the use of a mobile phone is not limited to just making a voice call or sending a text message, but also performing wired or wireless data transmission and doing personal businesses irrespective of time and place.
Moreover, consumers are losing interest in conventional thick and plain mobile phones, but instead, slim and light mobile phones are gaining popularity. These new kinds of mobile phones, however, are vulnerable to external shocks and mobile phone cases or covers are used to protect the mobile phones.
Furthermore, these mobile phones are also used to send and receive data to and from a computer through a wired communication. For this kind of wired communication, a cable, called a universal serial bus (USB) cable, is used to connect the mobile phone to the computer. A USB cable has a USB connector on one end to be connected to a USB port of a computer and a mobile phone connector on the other end to be connected to a port of a mobile phone.
However, there are a number of different types and lengths of USB cables and the long cable of a USB cable is inconvenient to use. A USB cable cannot be stored in a mobile phone and a user has to carry it separately along with a mobile phone.
Dealing with this inconvenience, Korean Patent No. 20-0362826 disclosed the invention for a portable terminal having a USB port. The portable terminal has a built-in USB port to be connected to a computer for sending and receiving data between the portable terminal and the computer anytime and anywhere without the need to carry a separate USB cable. The USB port of the portable terminal includes a USB connector to be connected to a computer and a cable connecting the USB connector to a mobile phone. A cable storage is formed in the portable terminal to store the cable and the cable storage includes a structure elastically pulling the cable into the cable storage. The cable can be pulled out by force in order for the USB port to be used and when the USB port is not in use, the cable can be pulled into the cable storage by the elastic force of the structure.
However, the above terminal device has a very complicated structure and it is not easy to repair if it is broken, and because the USB port is integrally formed in a terminal device, it is not compatible with other types of terminal devices.